


Scent of Ash

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short, The Obligatory On The Verge Of Death Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Nagito is dying by his own hand. but it's alright, it is all part of the plan.But even as he lays down waiting for death, a single image persists in his mind.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Scent of Ash

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old, and the first thing I ever wrote on DR actually!  
> It's the obligatory chapter 5 about to die scene moment hjfbhvjdf Except this one is short as hell

Cold seeps through his limbs, touches his nerves and carries that info towards his brain, signaling him of a slow but incoming dead end.

But it’s alright. The cold embrace of the end of the rope, the one he’s holding and the one coming for him, he expected it, he expected it for so long. The only factor of the equation that is unexpected is for it to come from his own hand.

It’s alright again he thinks, this is all part of the plan.

The cold dissipates and is balanced by some kind of heat. An unpleasant smell clings to the duct tape and sips into his nostrils like a disgusting bug.

Here it approaches. The freezing dark arms of death. Clawing to the limbs and claiming it’s warmth, the slow crawl of its fingernail digging its way into the skin as the repulsive scent envelops the corpse, robbing it of its humanity.

But he knew his humanity wasn’t going to be carried to a higher place, but torn to shreds like a paper plane in a hurricane.

But those scraps of paper will be worshipped. Praised. Thanked for the sacrifice it had done for the sake of everything that is good.

Those scraps would stand proudly, as with those alone, it will be impossible to recompose the worthless disgusting mass of waste they once were.

Or maybe not. This is a gamble.

No matter how thin it was, or how thick his malice was, there was the chance he would lose. An insignificant speck of possible loss.

No matter how strong the good luck is, bad luck will come around as well. And the wheel of fortune will turn again and again. Across time, across space, and even across this binary.

He barely feels the ground shake on his back. Just as he believed, they are going to take it. The meticulous planning is once again paying off. As expected.

It is near. The putrid scent is pressuring him onto the ground, the ash entering his retinas. Before he could even order it to stop, his brain sends the electric signals for his eyes to close as protection, even though this behavior is nonsensical in such an ordeal.

In that split second, the same image appears at his vision cuts off.

His mind comes to a blank. He does not understand.

He knows why this figure was in his mind. Why it is carved behind his eyelids and made his veins pulse with desire.

He does not understand why it  _ persists. _

He knows the truth. He knows of the complete void that was inside this shell of flesh. A black hole that swallows any sparks of light or any muddy poison of darkness.

He does not understand why even now, it still appeared.

How cruel.

He does not know exactly  _ why _ it is cruel. Just that it is the best word to describe this flash, this image, this provocation, this warm speck of past kindness erupting in the frozen scent of ash.

The irrelevant mass that beats in his chest picks itself up, pumping with desire, like it always does, only driving the whole closer to its inevitable end, as the slimy liquid only bursts out of the holes in his skin with more force.

But it is still irrelevant.

He feels the ground shake one more. It’s time.

He sees the light at the end of the tunnel. He lifts his only free limb towards it. Does the sharp icy object stuck in his body reflect on that light and validates its physical appearance? He doesn’t know.

But he still reaches out to this light. He knows he won’t grasp it. Not yet. Not before a new scent penetrates his body and the cold settles in.

The ashes makes him blink again. He sees that same face again. And so, he wonders as he hears the gate key to the end shatter on the floor.

  
Who has the biggest hope, him or  _ he? _ It is time to settle this.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this is probably weird because of how old it is jfdvhdjk  
> I remember really struggling to get Nagito right at that time, but I hope that I managed to do it nonetheless  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
